Handbrushes of the aforedescribed type are available in various configurations and for a variety of purposes. Usually the brush body is provided only along one side of with bristles and thus may comprise a bristle bed from which bristles of hair, synthetic-resin filaments, or steel wire can project and in which such bristles are anchored. Such a handbrush can be utilized, for example, for the cleaning of carpets, automobile upholstery and cushioned furniture generally. The cleaning of such items with earlier brushes was, however, somewhat limited since, although a large area may be provided with the bristles, they are so oriented or so attached to the bed as not to effectively clean readily accessible large area surfaces.
The cleaning of corner areas and angular parts poses significant problems. It is not always possible to effectively remove tracked-in soil, hair or other materials which are difficult to loosen or pick up, especially at limitedly accessible regions.